


Social Media

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [36]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chat rooms, College, Dating, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Foster Care, Grandparents, International Fanworks Day 2021, Islamic References, Japan, One Shot, Peace Corps, Protective Parents, Siblings, Slice of Life, Social Media, Teaching, Teenagers, Therapy, abandoned, couples, friendships, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Social Media is a daily occurrence. It can be either excellent or corrupt. Sometimes it produces dilemmas, including death. Other times it's a reliable way to make friends moreover not feel lonesome. Therefore let's observe how social media works out for Hiro, Zeta, and Trina, shall we?
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one-shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 34
Kudos: 3





	Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> (The characters and events of my BH6 stories all originate from my first story. "The strange case of Hiro and Kage Hamada. Therefore, you should check that out first.
> 
> Additionally, in this fic, Trina Akens is an actual individual with parents. Moreover, her father, Obake, isn't a villain. Instead, he's an average man of science.)
> 
> Sailormoonfangirl is both the artist of the cover and the voice actor for Zeta.

Currently, Zeta Moon resided in her bedroom. She was sprawled on her mattress in dissatisfaction. Her entire adopted family was right now tied-up one way or another, leaving her alone.

Her parents, Bibi and Ahmed, were spending their days at the mosque helping prepare for some Islamic celebration that Zeta didn't understand. Her grandparents plus sisters were in Japan for the month. They spent one month a year in their homeland to celebrate their ancestry and honor their forebears.

Lastly, her brother Marcus continued on his mission for the Peace Corps. He'd been sent to educate refugee children on how to read and write. He wouldn't return for another three months.

She continued to be majorly bummed due to her beau Hiro. He'd to spend the entire day in therapy. Therefore, she couldn't even have fun with him. Zeta didn't like being alone without anyone to hang out with.

It brought back disastrous recollections of her negligent, insulting, affluent parents, who'd abandoned her into the foster care system since having a child cramped their lifestyle.

However, last year, with Hiro's help, she'd gotten her vengeance on them. Exposing the truth to the entire metropolis of their transgression. However, it didn't make up for what they'd did to her. Nor the years she'd languished in the foster system or when she'd ended up a homeless person for two years.

Zeta's eyes scrunched up in frustration. "Ugh, I can't take it! I despise being alone! They've got to be something to do for fun for a few hours!" as she booted up her pink laptop computer.

Checking out all the social media outlets venturing to locate something fun. While on Facebook, a newcomer appeared to be asking for the same things she was. Thus she invited the person for a private chat.

" _Hello, how are you?"_ Zeta questioned the person. She didn't have a clue who she was talking to. Her parents had educated them regarding online security. However, Zeta was a brainiac like her boyfriend. Consequently, they'd formulated computer applications that made their laptops inaccessible to be hacked or any other online peril, so she wasn't too anxious.

" **Bored out of my mind. I don't have a lot of friends in the RW. My parents are unbelievably occupied recently. My dad is a scientist working for well-to-do business enterprises.**

**My mother is a medical specialist, and well? She's been pulling overtime at the medical institution lately. It doesn't help she's not only an MD but part of the administration at the healthcare facility."**

" _My entire family is currently engaged in countless various activities. Even my boyfriend too busy. He's spending the day with his therapist. However, he genuinely requires treatment. Thus I'm not angry at him getting the help he requires."_

" **I'm not fortunate enough to have a boyfriend. I wish I were permitted to go to school! My dad has never been keen on me going to a public institution. Consequently, I've been homeschooled my entire life.**

**It doesn't give you any chance to socialize or make friends. Dad is a bit on the paranoid side. Hence I rarely get to go outside."**

" _Why is he so paranoid?"_

" **I assume it's just because of his profession along with a few classified circumstances of his past. I can't tell you what specifically for you know, security reasons. Nevertheless, yeah, he's overprotective and paranoid."**

" _That's too bad. My birth parents couldn't care less about me. They got rid of me when I was three. They dumped me like trash into foster care. All because I supposedly hampered their lifestyle."_

" **Jerks. It's a sicking thought there are so many a-holes in this world. So you still in foster care?"**

" _No, last year, a lot of things changed. I've got a genuine family and home now. My boyfriend and I also are the youngest students at SFIT!"_

" _ **SFIT?!**_ **You kidding me? I've yearned forever to go there! Both my parents went there. I know I'm more then intelligent enough to attend. If only Dad could get over his paranoia!"**

" _I take it you're a brainiac yourself? My lover and I've both had our intelligence tested, and well, we're quite clever."_

" **Oh, yes, I'm quite a genius myself! Even though I'm a juvenile, I could undoubtedly do college-level work!"**

" _When I was growing up in foster care, everyone viewed me as a 'problem' child. None of my foster families ever approved that I was more intelligent then them or my individual interests._ _Consequently, they enabled me to be bullied, and again everything they decided was my fault. It got so severe I ran away and lived on the streets for two years."_

" **You lived on the** _ **streets?**_ **Wow, that must have been harsh! I congratulate you on surviving. Except if you don't mind me asking, how did your life get more satisfying?"**

" _I met by chance a boy who changed my life. He introduced me to his 'pseudo-family." They're all incredibly generous to me and instantly saw me as a member of their family._ _My boyfriend had many problems of his own, within his household and at school. He was severely depressed, enraged, and miserable. Except for his family, they never had a clue._ _Not all his fault, but they should've picked it up sooner if they loved him. Long story short, we had a few life-changing experiences, and everything worked out for us."_

" **That sounds appalling. Glad everything works out for you two in the end. I've to go now. My dad will be home any second. I would rather he not find anything out concerning my online life. I hope we speak again someday!"**

" _Me too."_

Over the next few weeks, Zeta and the unnamed girl had many chats. Some of them even included Hiro. The three of them became excellent friends. So they decided by hook or crook they meet in the real world. It took a while to figure out how exactly to pull it off. Considering the girl's family life. Yet they succeeded in finding a time and place both parents were out of the house she could sneak out.

Zeta and Hiro waited for their online friend to show up at their parents' falafel restaurant. At three o'clock, a tall, gorgeous brunette with sparkling sky-blue eyes came walking in. They waved her over to their table. Quickly the three of them properly introduced themselves. They found out their online friend's name was Trina Akens. Her parents were Bob and Delilah Akens. As they devoured their meals, they discovered the three of them had even more in common. It was delightful to make a brand-new friend.

Quickly, they started meeting even more in secret whenever they could. They even snuck Trina onto campus a few times. They additionally allowed her into their private lab. All this made Trina long, even more, to be allowed to come here for school. Some of the educators who stopped by at the lovers' lab were amazed by Trina's intelligence in various fields.

In the end, Zeta and Hiro, with some help from the school and their family, succeeded in convincing Trina's parents to allow her to attend SFIT with them. The three of them were extremely pleased. Finally, all of them having friends their age, and everything looking bright for all three.


End file.
